beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ripcord
A Ripcord is the cord placed into the Shooter, and must be pulled for a Beyblade to launch. There is many different colour and length variations that were produced over the years. Plastic Winder This is the standard winder that usually is packaged with all EZ Shooters (right spin). It is the shortest among all winders and has a ring shape on the end where you can place your index finger. Dragon Winder The Dragon Winder is included with all of the earlier generation Dragoons. It is longer than the standard winder, which will increase the spin velocity of a Beyblade. Its handle is in the shape of a dragon, which allows players to grip two fingers onto it. Originally, the teeth of this winder were facing the left, but was eventually changed to face the right for the Neo Left EZ Shooters. Every player should own multiple copies of this winder; there is no downside to using it over the original winder. The Dragon Winder has 68 teeth. Neo-Dragon Winder The Neo-Dragon Winder was released by Takara with all of the later released Dragoons and RC Beyblades. It is very similar in use compared to the Dragon Winder, with one notable difference; the handle. The handle of Neo-Dragon Winders is in the shape of a dragon like the Dragon Winder, except it is on a vertical angle. Many players consider this winder the best there is, but both the Dragon and the Neo-Dragon Winders are efficient. Every player should own multiple copies of this winder, or the Dragon Winder. HMS G-Winder The G-Winder is the only winder that was produced for the HMS series. Its design is obviously derived from the Dragon Winder and unlike the plastic generation winders, all G-Winders are of the same length. The plastic on G-Winders is much more thick and reliable than the old winders, and is easier to straighten. MFB Winder This was the first winder available in the Metal Fight Beyblade system. It is similar to the standard plastic generation winder, except that it is about the same length as a (Neo-)Dragon Winder, with an identical 68 teeth. The MFB Winder that comes with the Pegasis DX Set is pre-straightened. In Hasbro's Beyblade: Metal Fusion series, only two different types of winders exist, and both have considerably less teeth than TAKARA-TOMY's: 45. The handle of the first kind is similar to that of the Metal Fight Beyblade series. The winder that is included with all L Drago Beyblades has a handle that resembles the Dragon Winder's. Light Launcher 2 Winder This winder can be used only with the Light Launcher 2, Light Launcher L, and Light Launcher LR. Compared to the regular MFB winder, it is considerably thicker and wider. This makes it more durable and easier to straighten. The handle is also T-shaped and positioned vertically–like the Neo-Dragon Winder–as opposed to the original ring shaped handle. Unlike other winders, the teeth of the LL2 winder do not stick directly out the side of the winder. Instead, they sit inside an indent along the winder. All LL2 winders are the same length. Straightening Winders To keep your shooters from getting worn down quickly, it is important that you straighten your winders. Simply bending the plastic with your hands will not get the job done. Here is the step-by-step process for straightening all winders: *Fill up a sink with hot water (make sure you are able to put your hand in it) *Drop the winder you wish to straighten into the water and leave it for 60 seconds or so. *After 60 seconds, take out the winder. *Run the winder under cold water, and using your hands, bend the winder a bit in the opposite direction it was originally pointed towards and then force it into a straight line while running it beneath the cold water. *Once you are satisfied, dry off the winder. Your winder should noticeably straighter now. * A video demonstration of this can be seen here, on the Beyblade Channel. Gallery Trivia References Category:Terminology Category:Accessories